Saigo no Yakusoku
by HikariLunamaria-Chan
Summary: Izumi está enferma, y su última promesa es que será fuerte..Por los niños..Por su vida..Por Kouji..
1. ¡Todo por el Tabaco!

**Saigo no Yakusoku**

_El sol ardía más que nunca. Hacía un calor tremendo, el cual anunciaba que iría a llover (N/A: así de raro es el clima en Japón, por lo que sé) Los niños no se despegaban de las piscinas o de las mangueras de sus casas, puesto que eso los satisfacía. En una de las casas del barrio Akiyama, se encontraba una joven de unos 25 años. Inhalaba profundamente de un cigarro que parecía más dañino de lo común, y de vez en cuando tosía fuertemente. Su tez parecía más pálida de lo que solía ser anteriormente, y sus cabellos parecían perder su brillo natural. Sentada, seguía fumando sin inmutarse, a pesar de que sus hijos jugaban fuera de casa. Nada parecía importarle. Un hombre que parecía su esposo cruzó la habitación lúgubre y descuidada en donde ella se encontraba, buscando algo. Finalmente la mujer habló:_

_-Kouji.._

_-Zoe, no discutas, tenemos que ir al doctor. Y deja de fumar!-Kouji parecía preocupado. Se abotonó rápidamente los botones de la camisa, y tomó a Zoe de la mano: _

_Lo sabes, ¿no?-eso lo dijo con un tono de voz aún más preocupado, pero a la vez dulce. Realmente quería a su esposa. Le dio un breve y tierno beso, y eso pareció convencer a su mujer. Se levantó de la silla y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, el cual se encontraba abarrotado de éstos._

_La pareja dejó a sus hijos junto a sus tíos, el hermano de Kouji, Koichi y su esposa, Mia. Los niños se enfurruñaron ante tal hecho. Y esto era obvio, pues eran muy pequeños, los dos eran de unos cinco o cuatro años. _

_-Pero papá!-se quejó el mayor, Yuki. Siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor, protestó:_

_-No quiero! Mamá dile a papá que nos lleve!-la menor, Mitsuki, agarraba con fuerza la falda de su madre, aunque esta mirara hacia el cielo, perdida. Tosía constantemente, pero no podía remediarlo a pesar de tomar agua. -_

_-Niños, mamá se siente muy mal y tengo que llevarla a la Clínica._

_Cuando volvamos, iremos todos juntos al parque, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Los niños no pusieron objeción ante eso de ir al parque, pues era su lugar preferido. Además, con el calor que hacía era lo que necesitaban. El parque era el lugar con más sombra en los alrededores de su casa. _

_Era el mediodía. En las afueras el Hospital Central de Tokio, el calor parecía esfumarse. Kouji entraba en el Hospital junto a Zoe, que recobró el color de sus mejillas al momento de que Kouji le diera un beso. Se sentaron a esperar su turno. La espera sería larga. _

_Zoe recordaba todos los años de su vida en los cuales había fumado. Había probado el cigarro mucho después de casarse con Kouji, ellos habían optado por casarse jóvenes..._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Una noche oscura, pero pacífica, muchos universitarios se reunían en la Discoteque "Tsuki". Una de ellas era la joven Izumi Orimoto, más conocida como "Zoe". La chica estaba sola. **_

_**De repente, unos conocidos de la infancia se acercaron a preguntarle si podían estar con ella. **_

_**-Izu-chan..¿Quieres?-uno de los chicos, el más problemático en su niñez, le ofreció un cigarro. Zoe lo miró con desprecio.**_

_**-Sabes que siempre me cargó eso de fumar. No quiero.-con una actitud negativa a la propuesta, Zoe se enfadó.-Onegai! No molesten. Voy a bailar.**_

_**Con ese pensamiento, Zoe se fue enfurruñada. Los chicos no la conocían bien. Se acercó a la pista de baile, comenzó a bailar, con movimientos muy variados y coordinados. **_

_**Así hizo durante el lapso de unos tres minutos, durante los cuales Zoe bailaba concentrada. De repente, los mismos conocidos que le habían ofrecido cigarro se lo volvieron a ofrecer. **_

_**-..Es reconfortante, además te hace pasarlo mejor.-uno de cabellos púrpuras habló rápida pero claramente.-Y es maravilloso aspirar ese humo que a los demás les carga. Ya te hemos dicho todas las maravillas de este "despreciable dulce"-esto último con un tono de ironía más marcado-Toma..Cuando lo necesites, recurre a él. Y recuerda que te lo dimos nosotros..-Le entregó una cajita de cigarros que parecía muy cara, y se perdieron entre la multitud.**_

**_Zoe quedó perturbada en ese momento. Se quedó paralizada, y, mirando la cajita recurrió al chico de la barra._**

_**-Oye, ¿Has probado el cigarro?-le dijo acercándole uno, como si no fuera a saber qué era.-**_

_**-Por supuesto. ¿Tú no?-parecía interesado. Él, que se encontraba fregando los vasos, dejó su ocupación y se puso atento-**_

_**-No. Y..No estoy segura de probarlo-indecisa, Zoe miró a todos lados.-**_

_**-Claro! Ya sabes eso de que reconforta, es maravilloso y además te hace muy feliz.-**_

**_-..Lo pensaré. Arigatou Gozaimasu!-recogió su cajita de cigarros y, cuando se iba a marchar, finalizó:-Y..¿Le ha dañado la salud?_**

_**El hombre no respondió. Ya se encontraba preparando tragos. Zoe se encontraba profundamente inquieta, antes le cargaba el cigarro y ahora hasta la tentaba. Sacó varias veces su cajita, pero la volvía a guardar en su bolsillo, llena de remordimiento. Luego de pensarlo mucho, Zoe decidió probarlo, con la condición de que sólo fumara ese día.**_

**_Pero por supuesto, no cumplió su promesa y se volvió adicta. _**

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_-Izumi Minamoto Orimoto, por favor diríjase a la sala 71 que se ubica en el pasillo derecho.-Un doctor sacó a Zoe de sus pensamientos. Sin distraerse, Zoe caminó hacia dicha sala._

_-Señorita, diríjase hacia el cuarto de baño y póngase la bata, por favor. –el doctor, llamado Daisuke Houji, como lo indicaba su chapa, le pasó una bata típica de color verde azulado y unas sandalias de clínica. –Como el otro día pudimos revisarla, ya sabemos de su estado y esperamos que acepte quedarse por algunas semanas. Ha fumado demasiado, y, si esto sigue así, sería irremediable. Lo mejor es regular su consumo de cigarro, y hospitalizarla por algunas semanas.-Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose más a Kouji.-_

_-Entiendo doctor Houji, espero que pueda ayudar a mi esposa. Confío en usted.-_

_-Ya lo creo. Ahora, por favor, dejemos que las enfermeras hagan su trabajo. Señor Minamoto, acompáñeme a mi despacho.-Le indicó algo a la enfermera y se marchó junto a Kouji-_

_Era un despacho muy bien iluminado. Tenía una amplia ventana con vista al mar. La habitación se encontraba ordenada y reluciente. El doctor invitó a Kouji a tomar asiento, y éste se lo agradeció, pero se quedó de pie._

_-Señor Minamoto..Su esposa podría padecer de Cáncer al Pulmón, según uno de sus síntomas: tos frecuente. ¿Ella ha escupido sangre algún día?-el doctor comenzó a tomar nota, agarró un lápiz de tinta negro, y un papel vacío.-_

_-No sabría contestarle doctor, pues mi esposa se priva de mí.-_

_-Bueno, en ese caso nosotros la vigilaremos día y noche.-dejó el lápiz en una lapicera cubierta de cuero que se encontraba sobre su escritorio-Espero que no se moleste demasiado en venir a verla, pues su señora estará en constantes revisiones. Otra pregunta, ¿Sus hijos han estado con su madre al momento en el que ella se encontraba fumando?-_

_-Varias veces…-su rostro palideció. Sus hijos eran un refuerzo, un escudo para él. No le gustaría perderlos._

_-Tráigalos mañana por la mañana, debemos de revisarlos, para ver si detectamos algún indicio de enfermedad o síntomas variados. No se preocupe demasiado, esto es sólo por precaución. Venga alrededor del mediodía. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que atender a varios pacientes.-Se paró al mismo tiempo que Kouji, y se estrecharon las manos-_

_-Muchas gracias doctor Houji-_

_-No hay de qué…-_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Dejen su review! Please!_

_·_

_ACLARACIONES:_

_Bueno aquí les dejo algunas de las cosas que alguien no puede haber entendido, las palabras están en japonés y son simples de pronunciado:_

_Onegai significa "Por favor." Y todas las letras se pronuncian de igual forma a la del castellano._

_Arigatou Gozaimasu "Muchas Gracias." Es algo así como: "Arigato Gossaimass"_

_Tsuki significa "Luna." Y se pronuncia algo así: "Zuki" (anteponiendo la T)_

_Saigo no Yakusoku: saigo es final, no es de, y yakusoku es promesa. Finalmente quedaría como Promesa del Final o promesa final. Pronunciación: "Saigo no Yacusocu." _

_Otras cosas que debe aclarar esta pequeña autora de ficts ¬¬_

_Los nombres Japoneses los he sacado de series varias como por ejemplo:_

_Yuki Fruits Basket, o Furuba_

_Mitsuki Full Moon Wo Sagashite_

_Daisuke Houji de ninguna serie, conozco el nombre Daisuke y el apellido Houji, y simplemente los complementé…_

_Mia Meer Campbell de Gundam Seed Destiny_

_No los aburro más, pero dejen un review!_


	2. Yakusoku da yo

**Saigo no Yakusoku**

_II Capítulo_

_-Niños, ¡a desayunar!-la niñera, apodada Meggy, (en realidad se llamaba Megumi) llamaba a los niños, para que disfrutaran de un rico desayuno. Los niños atendieron a su llamado, y se dirigieron al comedor inmediatamente._

_-Meggy…¿Y Mami?-Mitzuki se sentaba con esfuerzo en la silla, porque era todavía muy pequeña. Por la misma razón, Meggy la ayudó a subir._

_-Está…En la Clínica.-Con nervios, se lo contó a la rubia.-_

_-¿Está enferma?-sus palabras, que con esfuerzo pronunciaba, apenas salieron de su boca, fueron inaccesibles. Yuki, el hermano mayor, gritaba con fuerza:_

_-¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!-caminaba hacia el comedor, hecho una furia. Y la razón era plenamente visible; su perrita le había mordido.-_

_-Hermanito…-Mitzuki observaba aterrada la mordedura que tenía en el brazo, su hermano.-_

_-¡Oh! Yuki, ven, vamos a hacerte los primeros auxilios.–Meggy se marchó, tomando el brazo mordido de Yuki.-_

_-Bah, que bobo.-Mitzuki negaba con la cabeza. Sus pequeños ojitos verdes brillaban a la luz de la mañana, una mañana que se mostraba bella y fresca. Minutos después, minutos que Mitzuki pasó jugueteando con una flor de papel, apareció Kouji.-_

_-Mizu! ¿Y Meggy?-El peli-azul se acercó a la rubia.-_

_-Meggy se fue con Yuki porque su brazo mordido.-La pequeña parecía tartamuda hablando de esa manera.-_

_-¿Mordido por quién?_

_-Mordido por yo.-Una mirada graciosa la hizo estallar en carcajadas.-Mentira, fue Agatha (La perrita)-_

_-Ah…Voy a verlo.-_

_(11:25)_

_-Niños, ¡vamos de paseo!-era domingo, Kouji no trabajaba, y los sacaría de paseo después. Kouji se encontraba en el salón de la casa. De repente, apareció Meggy y le preguntó si deseaba algo. Kouji contestó:_

_-Llama a los niños, vamos a salir de paseo. Que traigan juguetes, porque antes vamos a pasar a la Clínica.-_

_-Ok…_

_Llegaron, tras un viaje de 10 minutos. Se encontraban en la mejor Clínica de todo Japón. Según lo que Kouji sabía, habían trasladado a Izumi porque el doctor Houji tenía trabajo que hacer allí, y ningún otro doctor era de tanta confianza como él. _

_Era un lugar bastante grande, no se esperaba menos de la Clínica más apreciada por la gente. Estaba en el centro de Tokio, no muy lejos del Hospital anterior. Una mujer, algo baja, delgada y de cabellos rizados, lo atendió:_

_-Señor, ¿Qué desea?-la mujer escribía en una libreta café. _

_-Mi esposa se encuentra hospitalizada desde ayer. La trasladaron desde el Hospital Central. Se llama Izumi Orimoto, y está a cargo del Doctor Houji.-tras una larga explicación, el peli-azul hizo una pausa._

_-Sí, su esposa está en la habitación 55 del piso 2. ¿Desea ver al Doctor Houji?-terminó de anotar en la libreta, y, por primera vez lo observó. _

_-MMM, Sí, Por favor. Espero que no se encuentre ocupado.-miró a los niños, que estaban jugando, cada uno con un juguete distinto._

_-No, en este minuto está revisando algunos ficheros. Lo llamaré en seguida, usted vaya con su esposa.-Tras haber terminado, Kouji y los niños se dirigieron al cuarto indicado: Piso 2, habitación 55._

_-Niños, no toquen nada, ¿vale? En los Hospitales, y Clínicas debe de haber un silencio absoluto, pues puede que moleste a los enfermos.-Kouji tomó de la mano a sus dos pequeños, y ayudó a subir a Mitzuki. Yuki ya podía caminar perfectamente, pero de todas formas había que supervisar sus pasos si no querían que ocurriera un accidente._

_-Vale, Papi.-Mitzuki subía las escaleras con una exageración tremenda. Parecía como si subiera una montaña, lo que era un trabajo arduo. Aún así parecía entretenida. -¿Mamá está enferma?_

_-Mizu, tu madre está algo…Sí, sí, algo enferma.-Con nerviosismo, Kouji habló. Temía que sus hijos sufrieran tras perder a su madre, una enfermedad. Pues, como decía el doctor, cabía la posibilidad. Pero, como obvio, Kouji no lo deseaba.-_

_-Papi, ¿Veremos a mamá?-Por primera vez, Yuki, el hijo mayor, habló. No parecía preocupado, era algo mayor que Mitzuki y sabía que existía la muerte._

_-Sí.-Kouji respondió tajantemente, ante la idea de que le volvieran a preguntar algo, prefería terminar esa conversación. Llegaron al 2do piso, con esmero, pues Mitzuki apenas podía subir un tramo de escaleras de 6 escalones. _

…

_-¡Mamá!-los dos pequeños gritaron con fuerza al ver a su madre._

_-Niños…Yo…-Izumi estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Abrazó a los niños con fuerza. -¿Cómo están?_

_-Bien, bien, Mamá.-Mizu era la más apegada a su madre, por razones obvias.-¿Cuándo volverás a casa?_

_Silencio Absoluto._

_-Me temo que estaré aquí…Unos días más.-Una lágrima completamente visible salió de los ojos verdes de la rubia. Estaba arrepentida de haber fumado. Tenía un aspecto algo más vivo que el día anterior._

_-¿Por qué?-Yuki se hizo a escuchar, con una pregunta más dolorosa aún.-_

_-Niños, como ya les dije, mamá está algo enferma.-Kouji deseaba no haber traído a los niños. _

_-Mamita…¿Por qué lloras?-La vocecita aguda de la rubia menor resonaba con fuerza en los oídos de Zoe. Aquello le dolía. No sólo por dejar a sus niños, quizás, sin madre. Porque todo lo que estaba pasando era por culpa suya, y de nadie más. Porque tantas veces Kouji le había dicho que apagara el cigarro, y ella no lo apagaba. Le dolía._

_-Yo…-Rompió en sollozos. Las lágrimas caían sobre el brazo izquierdo de Mizu, que Izumi agarraba con fuerza.-Lo…Si…Siento._

_-Yuki, Mizu, su madre no se encuentra bien….-Kouji quiso dejar a sus niños fuera, pero no lo logró. Querían quedarse junto a su madre un rato más. Especialmente Mizu._

_-Kouji….Lo siento.-el peli-azul se acercó, y consoló a su esposa. _

_-Vamos, Zoe. No pasará nada. Sé fuerte. Por los niños, ¿Sí?-Mizu y Yuki no comprendían qué pasaba. Estaban agobiados frente a la idea de que su madre llorara, y ellos no supieran el porqué de sus sollozos.-_

_-Niños, salgan un poco, por favor. Papi y mami quieren hablar sobre cosas de adultos.-Los niños salieron, no sin antes darle un beso a su madre._

_-Kouji…¡Lo siento! –Comenzó a llorar más desconsoladamente aún. _

_-No tienes nada qué sentir. –_

_-Te amo.-La rubia se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_-Yo también, Izumi. Te amo.-Sus labios se acercaban más y más hasta que se dieron un leve roce. _

_-Si yo me muero…-Kouji no la dejó terminar aquella frase, y la interrumpió:_

_-No te atrevas a pensar en eso. Ni se te ocurra. Piensa que en unos días estarás en casa nuevamente. –Su voz sonaba severa, y a la vez cariñosa. Izumi murmuró algo que sonó como a: "Sí…" Y se apoyó en el pecho de Kouji. Pasaron minutos así, minutos en los que la alegría flotaba en el aire. Hasta que entró al cuarto el doctor Houji._

_-Lo siento por el retraso.-El doctor Houji tenía los cabellos alborotados, y los anteojos mal puestos._

_-No se preocupe, doctor._

_-Bien, vamos al cuarto contiguo. ¿Los niños?-el doctor se acomodó los anteojos._

_-Los dejé salir un rato. ¿No los vio afuera?-Izumi dejó de apoyarse sobre Kouji, y se sentó bien. Sin esperar respuesta, Kouji salió a buscarlos. Tardó sólo unos minutos, y volvió con los dos pequeños._

_-¡Hola, niños!-fue el saludo del doctor Houji._

_-Hola.-contestaron al unísono._

_-Bien, niños, él es Daisuke Houji, los va a examinar.-_

_Los examinó, sin ningún problema, y dijo alegremente:_

_-¡Qué bien por usted, señor Minamoto! Sus hijos no presentan ningún problema. Pero le voy a recetar algo, por si acaso.-Se sentó en el escritorio, sacó un bolígrafo de punta fina, y escribió sobre una hoja.-Jarabe para niños: "Anti Tabaco" Déselo por una semana a Yuki, pues el parece no estar muy afectado. Por la noche y en la mañana después del desayuno. A Mitzuki, déselo por una semana y 2 días. –Le entregó la hojita.-¡Ah! Y, por haberse portado muy bien…-Buscó entre unos cajones. Sacó un par de Pack de Lápices y Hojas para dibujo, y se los entregó a los niños._

_-¡Gracias!_

_-Bueno, doctor Houji, nos vemos. _

_-No se apresure, todavía tengo que decirle…-Miró a los niños, que dibujaban con el reciente regalo._

_-Niños, vayan con mamá.-Los niños obedecieron rápidamente, pero de mala gana- ¿Qué tiene Izumi?_

_-Me temo que está a punto de contraer Cáncer al Pulmón.-Con una cara de preocupación, Daisuke Houji se acercó a Kouji.-Trataremos de hacer todo lo posible por salvarla. En caso de que necesite una operación, lo llamaremos. _

_-Está bien. Nos vemos, hasta nuevo aviso.-Estrechó la mano del doctor.-_

_Salió de aquella piecita contigua al cuarto de Izumi, y pasó a despedirse._

_-¿Los niños, están bien?-Temía que por su culpa los niños sufrieran una enfermedad.-_

_-Sí, en prefectas condiciones. Pero tú…-Preocupado, miró hacia la pared._

_-Sí, ya lo sé.-Le dio un beso a Kouji.-Que estés bien. Cuida de los niños._

_-Izu-chan…¿Me prometes algo?_

_-¿Sí? _

_-¿Serás fuerte, verdad?-En ese momento, los niños entraron. _

_-Mamá, Mizu y yo pensamos que nos prometieras algo.-Sus padres sonrieron. Al parecer, los niños también pensaban en promesas.-_

_-¿Volverás a casa en una semana?-Kouji miró a la rubia con preocupación. Ahora, ¿Qué les iría a decir?_

_-Por supuesto. Recuerden que los quiero mucho, ¿vale? Ahora, denme un besito.-Los niños le dieron el segundo beso a su madre.-_

_-Papi, ¿nos vamos al parque?-Los niños añoraban ir a ese lugar._

_-Sí, vamos.-Se despidió de su mujer con un beso que le dedicó en los labios.-Adiós._

_-¡Chao, mamá!_

"_Kouji…Seré fuerte. Afrontaré las consecuencias del tabaco. No olvides que te amo." Los pensamientos de Izumi eran sobretodo signos de valentía, de fuerza y de alegría. Alegría que quizás no duraría, pero más valía afrontar la realidad que mostrar la vulnerabilidad. Las lágrimas, ya constantes en aquella mujer, hicieron, por segunda vez en el día, su aparición. _

"_Kouji…Te amo."_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**K**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**I**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**O**(((((((((((((((((**e**(((((((((((((((((((**Z**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**U**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**U**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**J**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**M**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((I(((((((((((((((((((((((**I**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**4EVER!**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Dejen un review!_


	3. Mi Querida Familia

**Saigo no Yakusoku**

_**Pasaron 3 días. El doctor Daisuke le informó a Kouji que Zoe podría volver a casa unos días, pero debería ser vigilada por una enfermera.**_

_Mitsuki observaba los lirios de la puerta de su casa. Se encontraba dibujando, cuando de repente Megumi dijo a la pequeña:_

_-Mizu, ¿qué deseas para la cena?-Cuando observó su dibujo, se impresionó y la felicitó:-¡Mizu! ¿Eso lo has dibujado tú?_

_-Sí, Nana Meggy. –Sonrió ampliamente, y dijo:-¿Lo ves? Esa es mamá, y esa soy yo. –Era un dibujo simple, como es de saber: dos personas en el centro, que son madre e hija, y lirios como fondo. _

_-Bueno, bueno, se hace tarde y tengo que preparar la cena. ¿Qué quieres de cenar?_

_-Quiero Pescado frito con Arroz Primaveral._

_-Ven, ¿me quieres ayudar con el postre?_

_0.0.0_

_Kouji estaba en su oficina. Buscaba unos papeles importantes, cuando el sonido del teléfono anunció una llamada._

_-Aló?_

_-Aló, Hola, Señor Minamoto, soy el Doctor Houji._

_-¡Ah! Hola doctor, ¿cómo va todo?-Kouji ansiaba saber cómo estaba su esposa._

_-Muy bien. Creo que podrá volver a casa por unos días, pero tendremos que enviarle una enfermera. Escuche: parte de las sustancias del tabaco han sido absorbidas, hasta llegar a la sangre de su esposa, impidiendo la oxigenación de la sangre. Todavía estamos investigando, así que no podrá estar mucho tiempo en casa. No conocemos la causa de que su piel esté tan "desteñida," pero ustedes, con la ayuda de la enfermera, podrán alertarme si ocurre algo. Le recomiendo que no le recuerden lo de su enfermedad, denle felicidad, porque ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales hemos decidido dejarla ir. Espero que sus hijos también ayuden. Dejo a su esposa en sus manos. Buenas noches. _

_-Adiós.-_

_Kouji decidió hacer algo por su esposa aquellos días. Tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó unos números:_

_-¿Aló?_

_-Sí, Hola…_

_-¿Puedo hablar con el señor Zara?-Kouji planeaba conversar con el Gerente General de su empresa (era la empresa de Kouji, conste)_

_-¿De parte de quién?_

_-De Kouji Minamoto. _

_-Por supuesto, en un segundo…_

_Pasaron 2 minutos. Finalmente el señor Zara contestó:_

_-¿Bueno?_

_-Sí, Athrun, te quería comentar sobre mi esposa…_

_-¿Qué pasa con Izumi?_

_-Es que la trasladarán a casa por un par de días, hazte cargo de la empresa. Comunícame si hay percances con los negociantes ingleses…_

_-Claro, Kouji, la empresa estará a salvo en mis manos. Saluda a Izumi por mí._

_-Bueno, gracias Athrun.-_

_0.0.0_

_**Al día siguiente, Kouji fue a buscar a Zoe al hospital. La rubia estaba bastante mejor físicamente: se notaba que habían controlado la alimentación, y, además, su piel volvía a la normalidad.**_

_**Al llegar a casa, Izumi saludó a sus hijos alegremente.**_

_-¡Mamá!-La primera en saludar fue Mizu, con notable entusiasmo._

_-Mizu… ¿cómo te ha ido?-Zoe llevaba ropa que le había llevado Kouji al Hospital: un vestido lila.-_

_-Bien, mami, y tú ¿cómo estás ahora? ¿Mejor?-la pequeña llevaba el cabello envuelto en un pequeño rodete, que amenazaba con soltarse._

_-Mejor.-Zoe sonrió._

_-¡Mira mi dibujo!_

_Era el dibujo de los lirios._

_-Mizu… ¡Hermoso! ¿Lo has dibujado tú sola?-_

_-Claro, Mami… Mami, ven, ¡hoy vamos a comer ramen!_

_-Mmm… ¡Qué rico!-Zoe trataba de utilizar su encanto maternal en aquellas ocasiones. Le gustaba ser sutil e infantil, especialmente con Mizu, que denotaba ser bastante tierna y dulce. En cambio, Yuki era más maduro para su edad, y, a pesar de querer mucho a su madre, no estaba tanto rato con ella en comparación de la otra pequeña._

_0.0.0_

_Yuki se encontraba en su "tallercito", el cual era un pequeño cuarto, en el cual el pequeño "construía" sus ciudades de cartón, papel y otros materiales, con la ayuda, por supuesto de Meggy, y, a veces, Kouji. Zoe se acercó a su hijo, peliazul como su padre, y ojiverde como su madre. _

_-Yuki…_

_-¿Mamá?-El pequeño estaba concentrado dibujando una calle en una hoja de papel._

_-Vamos a almorzar, Yuki._

_-Mami...-Yuki tardó en seguir-Te quiero mucho, mami._

_Izumi tomó en brazos a su hijo mayor, y lo meció._

_-Mi pequeñín…Igual que su padre…-Zoe sonreía. Le dio un beso y le dijo:-Ve a lavarte las manos._

_Observó cómo correteaba por el pasillo, hasta que entró en el baño. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos verdes, como un lago. Cómo crecían los niños. Rápidamente como cuando una pelota de Ping-Pong cae al suelo. Y, quizás, ella no podría ver a sus pequeños crecer. Y…sobretodo…Se iría al cielo sin volver a ver a su peliazul…_

_**Pero sería fuerte.**_

_0.0.0_

**_En la tarde, Zoe iría con los niños al parque. Era otro día de esos que te sentías como en un horno. Zoe entró en el cuarto de los pequeños. Todo se encontraba desordenado: las dos camas carecían de sábanas, y éstas se encontraban en el suelo. Montones de juguetes se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Mitzuki estaba sentada en su cama, y, Yuki en la suya. La única diferencia era que Mizu estaba llorando. Su cabello ya no estaba peinado con el rodete como en la mañana: al contrario, permanecía despeinado. Yuki estaba todo normal._**

_-¡Niños! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- con notorio enfado, la rubia ojiverde retó a sus niños._

_-¡Yuki-san me ha pegado porque yo no le presté mis videos de Barney!-Mizu se despejó el rostro._

_-¿Es eso cierto, Yuki?-Zoe se acercó a la cama de Mizu, y la tomó en brazos._

_-…-Yuki se enfurruñó. Salió del cuarto._

_-Mizu: tú debes ser más generosa.-Zoe sentó a la niña sobre sus rodillas, y sacó un peine de los cajones se la pequeña. Comenzó a cepillarle el cabello suavemente. Lentamente, poco a poco, los mechones de pelo fueron ondulándose, tomando su forma normal._

_-Lo siento, mami.-Mizu había tardado en responder. Como todo niño, era muy sensible.-Zoe terminó de cepillar su cabello, y, acto seguido, en vez de hacer nuevamente el peinado en el rodete, colocó una diadema, color rosa y adornada con mariposillas celestes._

_-Bien, Ahora pídele perdón a tu hermanito. Dile que yo misma le compraré un video…Y… ¡Dile que ya nos vamos al parque, y si quiere venir que se apure!-Esto último, lo dijo con un tono divertido y que requería rapidez._

_0.0.0_

_**Ya habían llegado al parque. Era más bien un "jardín con juegos", a los niños les encantaba ir y comprar helados, jugar en el balancín, observar las vitrinas de las tiendas de los alrededores…**_

_Y eso hicieron. Aquella tarde parecía ser perfecta. Mizu ya le había pedido perdón a su hermano, y ésta la había perdonado. _

_Cuando ya era avanzada la tarde, y los pequeños jugaban en la arena, Zoe, que se encontraba sentada sobre una banca, se sintió mal. Se tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho, y…_

_**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Me he demorado, sí, pero a veces el tiempo es muy escaso…**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Acepto de todo…Menos insultos…y ese tipo de cosas, ya saben. **_

_**No le quito más tiempo, pero dejen el **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


End file.
